Meeting the Winchesters
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Mavriel runs into the Winchesters for the first time - literally. First in my Mavriel series. Disclaimer; I don't own Superntural
1. Running Into You

I sprinted down the corridor, slamming doors behind me with the flick of a wrist. I would probably be caught by now if I hadn't slammed the demon's head into a wall in panic before bolting for the door.

I skidded round the corner, not watching where I was going (foolishly) and ran head first into 6' 4" of concentrated hunter. I stumbled back, staring straight forward into the man's chest before craning my neck to see his face, "Uh, hi"

He steadied me while frowning down at me in confusion, "Uh, hi? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah... Right, you're going to have to trust me, it's going to sound crazy, but-"

"There's a demon in here and it's going to try to kill us?"

I frowned, "Yeah... Come on then, Goliath" I set off down the corridor at pace, it didn't take long for the long-legged hunter to catch up.

"What? How do you… you're _not_ a hunter" He looked down at me, unarmed against anything, never mind an angry demon.

"Boy, believe me, I am definitely not a hunter. But I know about this kind of crap so let's just get a move on"

A phone started ringing and I looked to the man. It wasn't mine, I didn't own a phone – my friends weren't the type to give me a call. We kept moving at pace, hoping that it would take the demon a fair while to catch up.

The hunter answered his phone, "Dean? … yeah… right… um – something came up… never mind... okay… yeah we're on our way… yes, '_we_'... just wait and see" he hung up. "My brother's in the basement, he's got a demon trap ready"

"Good"

"Uh, I'm Sam by the way"

"Mavriel, well it's just Mav, nice to meet you" _…Sam … brother … hunters…_ "Sam? Are you- are you _John Winchester's_ son?" I asked curiously.

He stared in confusion and mild fear, "How?"

"Oh, Samuel, you're quite famous in certain circles"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I walked into the basement, Sam just behind me. He shut the door and the other brother turned his head to look at us. I smiled, "I'm presuming you're Dean"

He raised an eyebrow, "Sammy, you been telling random chicks about me?"

"Not a word" he replied, confused.

Dean frowned but I answered him, "Don't worry Dean Winchester – you're sort of famous amongst many of my friends"

"Who exactly would your friends be?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do we really have time for this when there's a demon running around this place who'd be more than happy to slaughter us all?" Neither brother answered, "I thought not"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Within the next half hour the demon was exorcised from our collective efforts. We now stood outside the Dean's Impala. He smirked, "I'll say something Mav, you are a damn good hunter"

I laughed, "I'm no hunter Dean"

He frowned, "What then? You're parents hunters?"

I snorted out a laugh, he had no idea what he had just said, "No, definitely not"

"I don't get it – siblings, other family, friends? Boyfriend? Or ex? None of them hunters?"

"Nope"

Sam frowned in confusion, "So what? You just researched all this crap, worked out what's right and what was bull and just, what? Went with it, without becoming a hunter?"

"Not quite – I've got more than a little experience of those things that are considered less than natural, myself included"

The boys snapped to attention. Sam frowned, "But you passed all the tests"

"I know, very discreet by the way, impressive. No, I'm not a demon, or a vampire, or a werewolf or a shifter or anything like that – I'm _very_ different from them, because I'm on _your_ side"

Dean squared up to me, looking down at me he asked gruffly, "How do we know that's true? If you're not like _us_ and you're not like _them_, how do we know we can trust you?"

"Truth is, you don't – you don't know if I'm going to kill you or torture you or if I'm going to hand you over to some demon. But you also don't know if I'm going to keep helping you boys out or if we're all going to get along like one big happy family, go out on the weekends and make up a few traditions and have fun. You won't know _anything_ until you take a chance with me. I'm not looking for a hard time; I'm looking for a laugh, some fun, some nice company – if you guys are up for taking the chance"

They looked at each other then back to me, "Give us a sec" Sam said. The walked a little way off and discussed their options while I passed the time by checking out Dean's car, absolutely beautiful.

Eventually they walked back over. "Gorgeous car by the way, Dean" I smiled, not actually looking away from the car yet "Impala right? What is she, a '67?"

He looked surprised, "Yeah, how'd you…?"

"Had one for a little while, completely trashed it – I was devastated"

His face lit up and then dropped again as I spoke, "That's crap; they're beautiful cars. You know-"

"Dean," cut in Sam, "focus"

"Oh yeah," he put his calm exterior back on, "We've agreed to let you join us, princess"

I nodded, grinning "You're getting comfortable boy, usually I've got to earn a nickname"

"You just did – any woman that knows their shit when it comes to my baby is royalty in my eyes" he grinned. "What did I do to earn _'boy'_ then?"

I smirked, "It's not just you, Sam got it as well"

"Well then?"

"Simple, you're a pair of pretty boys - I thought I'd shorten it for the sake of your dignity, so fragile" I teased.

Dean put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt, "You _wound_ me"

"What was I just saying, pretty boy?" Sam laughed with me as Dean stuck out is tongue childishly, I stuck mine out in retaliation. Both brothers frowned and stared, "What? You never seen a split tongue before?" I laughed, "So boys, where are we off to? Seeing as it's now 6am"

"We've got drinks in the motel and we've paid for up to tomorrow night – we were going to finish off everything"

"Sounds good" I grinned, I'd spent too many nights drinking alone, "after you"


	2. index

This story is part of a series. In chronological order they are;

- Considerate Crowley

- Meeting The Winchesters

- A Quiet Night In

- Moose In Shining Armour

I'll update this as I post more :)

Also, there's 'Wake Up, Dean' which doesn't really have a set date, though I imagine it in the Bunker


End file.
